icy taj mahal
by duo lovers
Summary: Dareya readers/ lovers pay attention here... NAFRAT...MUHABAT...DUSHMANI... ISHQ..jaisy jazbaton ky is crowd mai hogi kiski jeet ye janny ky lia just peep inside... Plz r n r ... Dareya centric story... With so much emotions... Guys I am means hani posting remaining chapters of this story
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello guys main phir agai ...**_

 _ **Aik Aur dareya story ky sath...**_

 _ **Hope you all like it...**_

 _Character..._

 _Daya._ A young college going boy

Sherya a childish carefree college going girl...

Danny story mai pata chalega...

Abhijeet daya best frnd ...only for supporting actor...

Tarika sherya best frnd ...only for supporting actor...

 _Prologue..._

 **Related to name...**

 **.**

 **Taj mehal muhabbat ki azeem misal... Shahjahan ka piyar ka tohfa apni mumtaz mehal k lia...**

Guys apny ice dekhi hai jb usy positive heat milti hai tu wo melt hoti hai...

Aur jb negative heat milty hai usy tu it start freezing...

Bilkul yehi condition hai hamary relations ki bhi...

Aur is khani ki back bone...

 **Summary...**

 _Aik khani jis ka safar shuru hua nafrat sy... Phir muhabbat ky dariya sy guzar kar... Budgumani ki lehron mai doob kar ubhra muhabbat ka ye sooraj... Aur finally do muhabat karny walon ko fana kar gaya..._

 _ **Masoom Mohabbat Ka Bus Itna Fasana Hai**_

 _ **Kaghaz Ki Haveli Hai Barish Ka Zamana Hai**_

 _ **Kya Shart-E-Mohabbat Hai Kya Shart-E-Zamana Hai**_

 _ **Awaaz Bhi Zakhmi Hai Aur Geet Bhi Gaana Hai**_

 _ **Us Per Utarnay Ki Umeed Bohat Kum Hai**_

 _ **Kashti Bhi Puraani Hai Aur Toofan Ko Bhi Aana Hai**_

 _ **Samjhay Ya Na Samjhay Wo Andaaz Mohabbat Ka**_

 _ **Aik Shakhs Ko Aankho Se Aik Shair Sunana Hai**_

 _ **Yeh Ishq Nahi Aasan Bus Itna Samajh Lijiye**_

 _ **Aik Aag Ka Darya Hai Aur Doob Kar Jana Ha**_

Guys as always bht sary emotions hongy is story mai...

Magar mjhy is story ko continue Karny k lia apki support chaiya...

As updates are late...

So plz cooperate with me...

And tell me ky I will continue it or not...

Plz r n r...

Chalo ab mai chali...

Bye

Take care

Duo lovers...


	2. Chapter 2 journey from hate to luv

Hello guys kaisy ho ap SB ...

Thanks to all who review... Thanks a lot...

Hope you all like this chapter.. .

Here we go...

 _ **At sherya's home...**_

Alarm voice is echoing every where in the room..

A girl can been sleeping on a rounded bed...

Alarm voice is irritating her so she shut off the alarm and again drifted into deep sleep...

But not more than 15 minutes...

Because rain is started to showering on her...

She get up with a jerk and shout at top of her voice...

What the hell taru you are doing...

Main kaccha chaba jaongi tujhy...

Tarika : shrugged her shoulders... Soch lo kaccha chaba janny sy pet ( stomach ) dard karyga...

Sherya: chudail kahin ki...huh..

Tarika: madam jee ka ghussa hogaya ho tu ... Ghari dekhny ka kasht karlain...

Its 7:30 ...and I think we are getting late... For college...

Sherya: tu pehly nai Utha sakti thi... Ohhh know pehly hi din late...and while murmuring she entered into the wash room to get fresh...

After 15 min she come back... Wearing college uniform... Looking like Angel in uniform...

Her eyes poped out seeing tarika is relaxing on a couch ...

She shout taru had hoti...aik tu main main pehly hi late hun ...Aur tu yahan aram farma rahi hai... Ye nai ky mera college bag hi pack kardy...

Had hoti hai Zara si dost ki madad nai Kar sakti. Tu...

Tuny wo proverb nai suna ..

 _ **A frnd in need is a frnd in deed...**_

Tarika: acha meri Maa...ab frnd ship py lecture na dena...as

 _Hum pehly hi late hain..._

 _Time bara great hai.._

 _Sherya : (laugh ) ab tum mat shuru hojana plz..._

 _And throw her bag towards tarika with chal jaldi sy isy pack ker..._

 _And start tighting his hairs in a pony tail..._

 _Tarika : catch the bag...and start packing her back..._

 _Now both ready to move to college..._

 _Sherya : taru hum na scooty py chalty hain...late nai hongy.._

 _Tarika: mjhy late hona pasand hai magar Teri us hawai jahaz mai nai jaongi main... No never..._

 _Sherya : give puppy eyes to sherya ...and tarika melts in a minute_

 _Tarika :chal thik hai ..._

 _Sherya is driving the scooty in full speed... Enjoying the ride..._

 _While tarika is holding her breath...and shouting sherya dheery chalao..._

 _And because of sherya driving skills within 15 minutes they are entering into the college..._

 **At Duo mansion...**

Abhijeet ( in irritating voice) : daya yaar kitna khaiga haan... Kab sy khai ja raha hai... Bs kardy mere bhai...hum late ho rahy hain...college ky lia...

Waisy bhi tuny mjhy raat bhar nai Sony dia...kunky daar lag raha tha bhai sahab ko... Ky college mai larkian bhi hongi

Haahaahaahaa...

Daya : ( glared ) abhiiii...

Then in casual voice han abhi bus 2 min...

Jb tk tum beg rakho mera... Mere shoe laces bandho... Jb tk mera khana khatam hojaiga...

Abhijeet ( mouth open) : with these demands... But he had to fulfill his tomato demands...so start following dayas order...

After some time with so much nook jhok they left the house for college...

 _ **At college...**_

Duo is entering into the college...

Daya is looking nervous... After seeing so many girls...

Abhijeet : is happily looking all around...

Suddenly he saw one of his frnd... So tell daya that he will come in 5 minutes...

And ran away...

Daya ( nervously): looking around...and start walking suddenly collided with sherya

who is coming in hurry from opposite side..

Sherya : fall flat on the ground...

Daya : is blushing badly and looking embarraced... And suddenly ran away from the site

Tarika who is behind sherya gives her hand to sherya and she stand up ...

while murmuring angrily as...

Sherya ( angrily ): mota genda kahin ka...huh... Sharma tu bilkul larkion jaisy raha tha... Uthany ki zehmat bhi nai ki mjhy... Pucha bhi nai k apko chot tu nai lagi... Bs Shakal daikh kar bhag gaya... Arry kia main bhoot hun Jo dar ky bhag gaya... Sary kapry bhi kharab karwa dia... I hate such boys...

Tarika ( trying to relax sherya ): with cool down sherya... Hojata hai kabhi kabhi...chalo late horahy hain

And with this they enter into the class room..

 _ **At daya's side...**_

Daya is running in a haphazard manner and collided with abhi...

Abhijeet: ( in teasing tone )kun bhai Marathon ki race mai part lia hai kia...ya koi bhootni dhaik li hai... Jo Shakal par bara baj rahy hain... ( wink )

Daya : abhi wo larki mjh sy takra kar gir gai...meri shakal daikh rahi thi... Mai nervous horaha tha... Tu wahan sy bhag aya...

Abhijeet : started laughing madly... Seeing daya condition

Daya: pout angrily..

Abhijeet: acha acha bhai sahab ab naraz mat hoon... Waisy hi class ky lia late hain...

Daya : acha chalo class main chalty hain..

 _ **At class Room...**_

Daya enters... Along with abhijeet...

Sherya saw daya and start making faces...while thinking... Ohh no ye Humpty Dumpty bhi hamary sath hai...

Ye miss ko dekh Kar bhi tu kahin bhag nai jai ga na...

And a smile lit up her face...with such thoughts

Tarika pressed sherya feet while eyeing on daya...ye yahan bhi...

Sherya : shrugged her shoulders...

Tarika: ( naughtily) kehty hain jb itefaq bar bar hoon tu piyaar ho hi jata hai...

Sherya : piyar Aur is motu sy...she tremble with such thoughts...

Tarika ( teasingly) : love is blind my darling...

At the same teacher enters into the class... And start giving lectures... So they don't dragged the topic...

 _ **At break time...**_

 _ **At daya's side...**_

Daya : abhi mjhy bht bhook lagi hai mere lia pastry lao na...

Abhijeet : yar daya tu daikh raha hai na main kaam karaha hun...tu lai a na

Daya : break time khany k lia hoti hai...kaam karny k lia nai... Huh...

And he stand up to bring pastry...

 _ **At sherya's side...**_

Tarika : yar sherya coffee lai kar a na...

Sherya : abhi lai taru ...

And goes to bring coffee...

 _ **At shop...**_

Daya : after buying pasteris... Turned to go... But here his bad luck or good luck...

Again collided with sherya... Who is handling 2 coffee cups...

As a result...

Some coffee spils on her hand..

Sherya saw daya again... Her anger bar increses...

Sherya ( shout ): tum andhy ho...pehly wahan ground mai mjh ko giraya Aur ab yahan mera hath jalaya...

Daya : ( nervously ) sorry mam...I can't see you...

Sherya ( angrily ): sorry my foot... And throws all coffee on daya's face.. And left the place... While saying

tit for tat...

Daya : shouts with pain... And ran towards wash room...

 _ **At wash room...**_

Daya : washing his face... While thanking God ...shukar hai coffee ziada garam nai thi... Warna mera Jo chehra abhi sirf red hua hai ...pura Jaal jata...

 _ **At sherya's side...**_

Tarika : seeing sherya is return with empty hands... So say kia sherya..khali hath kun agai.. But stopped seeing sherya face... And ask

Kia hua sherya...

Sherya :Hona kia hai us Humpty k Bacchy nai mera hath jaladia...

Mjh sy phir takrya...

Tarika ( amazed ):phir sy ...

Sherya : noded...and say Mainy coffee phenk di usky mun par..

Tarika : awww sherya tum kitni zalim ho... Uska chehra jal gaya hoga...

Sherya : ( hurriedly ) ziada nai jala hoga kun k coffee thori thandi thi...

Tarika: nafarat ky saath muhabbat... Nice combination... Ab tu mjhy Pakka yaqeen hai k...

 **Kuch tu hua hai...**

 **Kuch horaha hai...**

She sings...

Sherya ( blushes ): aisa kuch nai hai taru...

Tarika : humny tumhara kab zikar kia... Hmm...then turned seriously...ohhh no...

Sherya: kia hua taru..

Tarika : WO daikho tumhara die heart lover Denny...

Sherya : colour changed in a second... She turned towards the direction... And say ye yahan kaisy...

Tarika: mjhy kia pata puch kar aon usy..waisy a tu hamari taraf raha hai...

Sherya : is time mjhy iski shakal tk nai dhaikni taru...

Tarika: kia karain bhagain gy tu ye peecha kary ga...isko abhi hamain jhelna hi pary ga...

Sherya : okay...

Denny came towards them and say...

Denny : hello darling... Kaisy ho...

Sherya ( irritatedly) : abhi tk tu thik thi main par tumhain daikhny ky bad bht buri hogai hun...

Denny : humny tu kaha hi tha k tumhary ishq main pagal hain... Tumhain pany k lia kuch bhi kar guzrain gy...

Sherya ( irritatedly) : for God sake Denny I don't love you... So plz its better to leave me and. Don't follow me...

Denny: yehi tu masla hai... K ye dil hai k manta nai...he sing

 _ **Khali peeli khali peeli rokne ka nai,**_

 _ **Tera peecha karoon toh tokne ka nai**_

 _ **Hai tujhpe right mera, tu hai delight mera**_

 _ **Tera rasta jo roku, chaukne ka nahin**_

Sherya: ( irritatedly )tu ilaj karwao apna Aur apny dil ka ...huh

Tarika ( interrupt): in their fight with... Sherya don't you think we are getting late for class...

Sherya : yeah taru... Hamain chalna chaiya... Bye Denny... With this they left..

Denny ( behind them shout ) : tum jitni bhi koshish karlo mjh sy peccha chorany ki... Magar ana tumhain mere pass hi hai...

Sherya: ( murmurs ) yehi tu dukh hai Denny... Two precious drops fall down from his eyes...

 _ **At daya's side...**_

Daya come back to abhijeet...after some time

Abhijeet : saw his burned red face and say ye chehra kaisy jala tumhara...( worriedly)

Daya: WO us toofan mail ny jalaya hai...

Abhijeet ( confused ): on term toofan mail...so asked kon toofan mail

Daya : wohi yaar jis sy subha takraya tha...

Abhijeet : ( mischievously ): daya yar tuny tu meri naak hi katwadi... Aik larki sy pit kar araha hai tu... Log college mai pehly din dost yaar banaty hain... Aur tu pehly hi din pit gaya CH..CH..CH..CH..

Daya : abhi... Ab tum mazak tu nai urao mera ( tearily)

Abhijeet : arry mera baccha roty nai ...na.. na..muna..chal main tujhy ghar lai chalta hun...

Daya : nodes...

And the day passed like this...

 _ **At night...**_

 _ **At sherya's room...**_

Sherya is thinking about his past...when Denny came in his life

 _ **Flash back...**_

The dark day of her life...

Sherya entered into the home. .tiredly...

Her mother came to her...and say bht thak gai ho...

Sherya : nodes...

Shery mother ( SM ): aj tumhari khala arahi hain...Bhopal sy...

Sherya : ( protest ) main kisi ko bardasht nai karsakti aisy

SM: beta bs aik din ki bat hai...main Aur tumhari khala bs shaadi attend karky ajaingy...waisy bhi shaadi waadi attend karna tumhain kahan pasand hai Aur yehi haal Denny ka bhi hai... Warna tum log bhi chalty hamary saath

Denny ko guest room mai stay karwa laina...Khayal rakhna apna Aur uska...

Sherya : noded...and say par maa ap jaldi ajana...you know na mai comfortable nai hoti aisy.

SM : ji meri jaan jaldi aungi...

 _ **At evening...**_

Sherya khala arrived along with denny...

And SM and sherya khala leave the house to attend shaadi...

But they never came back again ...as the car had met with an accident... And sherya khala and SM both died at the spot...

When this new bumped off to sherya and Denny.

Sherya : shatters badly...

Denny : at that time give full support to sherya to calm / sooth her hurt emotions...

 _ **At one dark day...**_

Sherya : floor slips away from her feets. ..on hearing denny's demand...

Denny ( demanded ):sherya hum dono ny aik hi cheez khoi hai...maa... Dukh bhi aik hai hamara... Tu kun na dil bhi aik hojain hamary...

Daikho kitni ratun ko mainy tumhain support kia hai... Jb tum neend sy cheekh cheekh kar uth ti... Thin... Tum... Tum mjhy pakar pakar kar rooti thin k meri mummy ko lai ao...tu main sambhalta tha tumhain...Aur apni maa k akhri words yaad hain mera khayyal rakhna...

Sherya : main aisa kuch nai karny wali samjhy tum... Mama ny khayal rakhny ko kaha tha... Tu woh sari zindagi rakhun gi... But shaadi no way ...tum pagal hogai ho ...dimaag thikany par hai tumhara. .

Denny : pagal tu tumhary ishq main mai hogaya hun... Dimmag pehly thikany par nai tha... Ab bilkul hai...

Soch lo meri pass tumhari pictures hain ...dikhaon kia ...agar duniya walon ko dikhadi na mainy tu soch lo... Koi tumhari baat par yaqeen nai kary ga...waisy bhi hum Aur tum aik hi ghar mai rehty hain... ( evil wink) wo bhi akely ...kuch bhi hosakta hai...

Sherya : is crying badly ...she just say you are a black mailer Denny ...black mailer...

At that time tarika become her frnd and support her too...and take sherya with her...

 _ **Flashback ends...**_

Sherya jerked out of her thoughts...

She hugged her mother's photo and ask innocently ...kun kia apny aisa mama. ...mery saath. . why. Why ?.

She un intentionally started compairing daya and Denny ...

She thought : larka tu acha hai... bus thora mota hai...( scolding her self ) mjhy coffee nai phainkni chaiya thi us par... Pata nai kitna jal gaya hoga... Bechara...kal sorry bol dungi... Usy

And Denny

She thought : black mailer...

With these thoughts she drifted into deep sleep...

 _Tu ye thi do muhhabat karny walon ki khani... Jo nafrat sy shuru hui Aur ab muhhabat mai tabdeel ho rahi hai..._

 _Its very true sometimes hate is the reason of luv b/w 2 love birds..._

 _Hate positive temperature so the ice is start melting... To make sea of love...!_

 _ **Guys plz bht ziada expectations mat lagaiya ga mjh sy...**_

 _ **Is story ko lykar...main puri nai utar paongi un expectations py...**_

 _ **So advance mai sorry guys...**_

 _ **I know itna acha nai hai ye chapter... Pr ap log bataiya ga zaror k apko chapter kaisa laga and I will continue it or not...**_

 _ **Take care**_

 _ **Bye**_

 _ **Plz r n r...**_

 _ **Duo lovers...**_


	3. Chapter 3 beginning of love

_**Guys kaisy Sab... .I am here again...**_

 _ **Guys I know ap soch rahy hongy ky nafrat ka chappy itni jaldi close kardia...**_

 _ **Magar its important kun ky story ka har turn emotions ky flow par depend kariaga...**_

 _ **Thanks to all reviewers who support me always... Encourage me... Liking my stories... Jb ky wo itni achi bhi nai hotin...**_

 _ **Thanks a lot for your support...**_

 _ **Here is the next chapter..**_

 _ **One high voltage shock is present in this chapter so be careful during reading... Warna mjh sy consult Kar lijia ga...(angel ye tumhary lia bhi hai... :-)))**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Here we go...**_

 _ **At night ...**_

 _ **At duo mansion...**_

A peaceful silence of night is spread all over in duo mansion...

Every one is in peaceful deep sleep..

But one room light is still opened...

Its none other daya 's room

 _ **At dayas room...**_

Daya is sitting on a bed and piles of papers are spread around him ..

Some waste papers are on floor also...

Data is holding a pen...and smiling over something...

Then daya write something on paper as

 _Aj woh gehry ankhon wali larki mjh sy takrai... She landed on the floor like a delicate rose petal ...I want to secure my rose..." my rose " ya she is only for mine... When she collided and gazing me with his deep hazel eyes.. I feel she is made for me... And destiny giving us the opportunity to met... And then I run away because I feel if I stand there I propose my feelings to her. ..at that I am blushing more than any thing... On the the thought to tell her my feelings ...which I hiding from one last year..._

 _I remembered that day when I met you... A small incident ended with big happenings ...I fall in love...but I lost her... I never forget those deep eyes after that incident_

 _Today I confess my feelings to you... But pata nai kabhi keh bhi paonga ya nahi tumsy...tumhara nam tu nai pata magar... Aj main tumhain aik nam dena chahta hun... Meri_ _ **amryllis**_ _...apni gehri ankhon ki tarah tumhara nam tumhain pasand Aiga kia ...!_

 **Waiting for you my amryllis ...**

 _Only and only_ Your daya...!

 _ **Jaaniye Heeriye**_

 _ **Jaaniye Heeriye**_

 _ **Mere Mann Ye Bata De Tu**_

 _ **Kis Or Chala Hai Tu**_

 _ **Kya Paya Nahi Tune**_

 _ **Kya Dhundh Raha Hai Tu**_

 _ **Jo Hai Ankahee Jo Hai Ansuni**_

 _ **Woh Baat Kya Hai Bata**_

 _ **Mitwa... Kahe Dhadkan Tujhse Kya**_

 _ **Mitwa... Yeh Khudse Toh Na Tu Chhupa )… (2)**_

 _ **( Jeevan Dagar Mein Prem Nagar Mein )… (2)**_

 _ **Aaya Nazar Mein Jab Se Koi Hain**_

 _ **Tu Sochta Hain Tu Puchata Hain**_

 _ **Jiski Kami Thi Kya Yeh Wohi Hain**_

 _ **( Haa Yeh Wohi Hain )… (2)**_

 _ **Tu Ek Pyasa Aur Yeh Nadi Hain**_

 _ **Kaahe Nahi Isko Tu Khulke Bataye**_

 _ **Jo Hai Ankahee Jo Hai Ansuni**_

 _ **Woh Baat Kya Hai Bata**_

 _ **Mitwa... Kahe Dhadkan Tujhse Kya**_

 _ **Mitwa... Yeh Khudse Toh Na Tu Chhupa**_

He folded the paper sealed it and placed in a cupboard... Where so many letters are already present...belong to the person named amryllis

And then daya went to sleep... Metting his amryllis in his dreams land...

 _ **Morning arose...**_

 _ **At sherya's house...**_

Sherya woke up early... She come in the balcony... And start watching the scene of sun rise..

Sherya POV : aj us humpty sy sorry bol dungi... Pakka... Bs Denny na daikh lai...

She closed her eyes and the scene of collision of her with his Humpty appears...

She hurriedly opened her eyes and scold her self as...

 _Kia sherya tu bhi na...rat ko bhi us Humpty ky bary main soch soch kar so gai... Aur ab uthi hai tu bhi tu usi ky bary main soch rahi hai...kun soch rahi hai tu usky bary main..._

Ignore kar us Humpty ko...as..

 **Ignorance is best policy...**

 _But she can't ignore her humpty more than 2 min ...as another khayal bumped into his heart..._

 _WO thik tu hoga na... Ziada chot tu nai ai hogi usy..._

 _ **Dil aaj kal meri sunta nahi**_

 _ **Dil aaj kal paas rehta nahi (Repeat once)**_

 _ **Ye tujhse hi milne ko chaahe**_

 _ **Ye teri hi karta hai baatein**_

 _ **Kya tum ho..**_

 _ **Kya tum ho wohi**_

 _ **Kya tum ho..**_

 _ **Kya tum ho wohi**_

 _ **Dil aaj kal meri sunta nahi**_

 _ **Dil aaj kal..**_

 _ **Dil aaj kal meri sunta nahi**_

 _ **Dil aaj kal.**_

 _Waisy kuch bhi kho Humpty hai bht piyara bilkul Dumpty ki tarah..._

Sherya ( to herself ) : for God sake sherya stop thinking about him...

But another khayal bumped into her heart

 _Main usy sorry kaisy bolungi..._

She go into her room... Stand in front of mirror... And start practicing for apologizing to his Humpty...

 _Sherya : oye Humpty..._

Sherya : nai is tarah bulaongi usy... kia image pary ga mera us par...

Sherya : kuch Aur try karti hun...

 _Sherya : hello Humpty..._

Sherya : is tarah tu woh sharma kar hi bhag jai ga...

Kia karun uska nam bhi nai pata mjhy...

Suddenly some one hit her pillow...

She turned with... _humpty ky Bacchy phir tumny mjhy zakhmi kardia..._

And then blushed badly...seeing tarika standing there..

Sherya : WO...main... WO main... And then she ran towards washroom... With main ready hoky ati hoon...

Tarika : pat on his own head with iski tu chal nikli... Bhagwan ab isko har khushi dai daina plz... Aur koi gham ( sorrow ) nai dena ...she prayed from core of his heart...

And lost in past... Thinking about the first day of there frnd ship...

 _ **Flashback ...**_

Tarika : wow aj musam kitna acha hai... Full moon night bhi hai... Kun na beech jaya jai... Hmm..good idea.. Yahan is akele ghar mai reh kar bore honny sy tu acha hai...

And she drive towards beech...

 _ **At beach ...**_

Sherya : is sitting on the sandy shore...placing his head on his knees... And crying badly...

Its her habbit when she is sad... She go to beach...

Looking like angel who lost in vast island of pain...

 _Tarika reached at beach..._

 _And started walking bare footedly along with waves..._

 _Suddenly she spot a shadow... Jerking badly..._

 _She start walking towards the direction of shadow..._

 _On reaching near to the shadow ...she recognise that it is a girl..._

 _She placed hand on her shoulder... And said in a soft voice baby..._

 _Ap kun ro rahy ho..._

 _Sherya raised her head... And saw a concern face of one girl..._

 _But she remained silent... Still sobbing..._

 _Tarika: sit beside her and take sherya in a hug..._

 _Sherya: she first struggle but then finding a loveable shell around her ...surrenders herself...and started crying loudly..._

 _Tarika : only patting sherya's back... And absorbing sherya's precious drop on her shoulder... Working like a medicines on sherya's wounds..._

 _Sherya : after some times settled a bit..._

 _She separate from a hug after seeing stranger..._

 _Tarika : daro nai baby... Tumhara name kia hai... Kia hum dost ban sakty hain..._

 _Sherya : nodes and say so we are frnds now.. My name is sherya.._

 _Tarika : kia main tumhara pain share karsakti hun...dukh batny sy dukh kum tu nai hota magar insan acha zaror feel karta hai..._

 _Sherya ( nodes ) : and tell the whole to tarika about her mother death and Denny too_

 _Tarika : problems ko face karna cahiya baby...i also lost my mother few years back...so i can understand your pangs of heart...but dekho main aj bhi struggle karahi hun na..darling tumhain bhi struggle for existence karni hai Denny ky against. Aur aj sy tum mere sath rehna mere ghar par... Us Denny ko bhi hum daikhlaingy...abhi chalo yahan sy...Aur mjhy aik achi si smile do chalo shahbash..._

 _Sherya : smiles a bit... And try to protest on tarika's decision that she will stay with her_

 _Tarika: but tarika is tarika... Usny sherya ki aik nai chalny di... Aur finally sherya ko apny sath rehny py majboor karky hi tali..._

 _The two girls with same agony work as antidote for each other pain..._

 _Later as time passed this frndship bond is grew more and more stronger..._

 _ **Flashbacks end...**_

Tarika jerked out of her thoughts With a hand pressing her shoulder... This is sherya..

Sherya : kahan kho gain yar. .kb sy awazain dai rahi hun tujhy taru...college ky lia late ho raha hai...

Tarika : kahin nai darling... Bs give me two minutes ...main apna bag lykar ati hun... Phir nikalty hain college ky lia theek...

Sherya : nodes

After some times both frnds left the house for college

 _ **At duo mansion...**_

Daya is knotting his tie... And thinking about yesterday's incident... When sherya splits the coffee over his face...

Daya POV : acha kia Jo coffee phenki tumny... Chalo nafrat ky bhany hi sahi... Haq tu jataya tumny...main tumhain kabhi pareshan nai karna chahta tha my amryllis...magar yaqeen karo kal Jo kuch hua aik accident tha mainy jaan buj kar kuch nai... Mera dil bht dukha tha jb tumhara hath jala tha...kash main marham laga pata tumhary har zakham par...

 _ **tera hi bas hona chaahoon tere dard mein rona chaahoon**_

 _ **tere dil ke inn zakhmo pe, marham main hona chaahoon)**_

Abhijeet ( jerked daya): with kahan khoi huy hain bhai sahab ...k meri awaz bhi nai sunai dai rahi ...jb sy college sy aya hai khoya khoya sa hai... Then ( naughtily) kahin dil tu daan nai karaya na tu...

Daya : ( stammering) kia yaar abhi tum bhi na subha subha bekar ki batain lai kar beth gai ho...

Ab late nai horaha tumhain... Main tu ye soch raha tha k ye tie ka colour itna acha nai hai...

Abhijeet ( teasingly): acha itna kho kar... Wah bhai...

Daya : abhijeet ab chalo bhi na... Dair horahi hai... And with this daya rushed out of the house... Hurriedly

Abhijeet ( murmurs): mamla garbar hai boss...and then also rushed out of the house after locking the residence...

And duo drove towards college...

 _ **At college...**_

Sherya and tarika reached college...

Sherya is settling her uniform nervously...

And asking tarika after every 2 mins how she is looking...?

Sherya again ask the same question...

Tarika ( irritatedly): Darling ho kia gaya hai tumhain aj. ...tabbiat tu thik hai tumhari... Tumny ye sawal koi 10th dafa pucha hai... Aur mera 10th bar bhi jawab yehi hai k tum waisy hi lag rahi ho... Jaisy k koi banda uniform mai lagta hai...

Sherya ( confusingly): matlab..

Tarika : matlab uniform mai banda insan lagta hai...tum bhi insan lag rahi ho...

Sherya ( glared ): tarika...

But tarika already slipped away...sherya ran behind her...

Tarika : she is running and suddenly bumped on abhijeet ...such that abhijeet is on ground and tarika is on top of her

Abhijeet POV : zehnaseeb hamary.. Subha subha chand hamary upper... Wah bhai abhijeet babu kia qismat pai hai apny...

Tarika : stand up with a jerk. .and say sorry... Woh main... Woh main... ( don't know why she is stammering... But her heart beat is started increasing)..just like trying to say something...

Abhijeet ( flirtingly ): No problem at all curly ..waisy my good name is abhijeet... What is your good name dolly...

Tarika : myself tarika...

Abhijeet ( don't heard properly ): so say konsa raita...

Tarika ( glared): at abhijeet... And hit hard on abhijeet foot...

Abhijeet ( painfully ): ouchhh

Tarika : koi mera nam bigary... Ye mjhy pasand nai hai.. Mera name ki pronunciation ta..ri...ka .hai . understand that..

Abhijeet : yes mam...but marny ki kia zarorat thi...( making faces )...waisy hum frnds bansakty hain kia...

Tarika : sure why not... Waisy main Aur ap same hi class mai hain...

Abhijeet : pata hai tarika jee... Kun k Har khubsoorat cheez pay hamari nazar hoti hai ...

Tarika : kia...

Abhijeet : nai kuch nai... Waisy apki ye dost goongi hain kia... Kb sy ankhain phar phar kar daikh rahi hain...hamain...

Tarika : with this she turned towards sherya who is looking in a shock state...

She jerked sherya...

Sherya : jerked out of her shocked phase... And excuse both of them and ran towards washroom...

Abhijeet : inhain kia hua... Kia buri lagi meri bat...

Tarika : shrugged her shoulders and say pata nai...ruko main dhaikhti hun...

Abhijeet : main bhi chalta hun...

And they marched towards washroom...

On the way tarika mobile beeped...

She opened the inbox and read the msg..

Her face expression changed into tense one

 **muhabbat a dream without completion...**

 **Muhabbat a flower without petal**

 _muhabbat positive temperature...jis ki intensity abhi gradually gradually barhy hai..._

 _Jb do positive temperatures combine Hongy tu 2 love birds ko kitna melt karaingy... Kia WO aik hongy...?_

 _ **So guys finally ye chapter hogaya...**_

 _ **Waisy ye sherya ko kia hua...?**_

 _ **Msg mai kia tha...**_

 _ **Guys I know itna acha chapter nai hai...**_

 _ **Guys Plz ap log batao mjhy story kaisy lag rahi hai apko... Achi ya boring.. Ya so so...**_

 _ **Plz r n r...**_

 _ **Take care**_

 _ **Bye**_

 _ **Duo lovers...**_


	4. Chapter 4 middle level of love

_Thanks to all who review. ...thanks thanks a lot...for your support..._

 _Pure dareya chapter..._

 _Hope you all liked it..._

 _Pata nai kia kia ulta seedha likha hai ...but plz jooty chapel mat marna mjhy..._

 _Here we go..._

 _ **At washroom...**_

 _Sherya turned on the tap...and started crying badly... A fear gripping her heart..._

 _Sherya pov : uska cehra ( face ) jal gaya hoga... Jabhi wo nai aya... Main ny uska masoom sa face jaladia... Meri waja sy uska face bht bhayanak hogaya hoga... Jaisy mummy ka hogaya tha... Wo car main aag lagny ki waja sy ...she shivered badly... While crying bitterly..._

 _She ( scolding herself ) as tu bht buri hai sherya bht buri... Uska dil tordia... Ab wo mjh sy nafrat kary ga... Nai main nafrat bardasht nai karsakti... Uski..._

 _Magar ghalti uski bhi thi..._

 **Her heart say nai uski ghalti nai thi. ..**

 _Main kun uski nafrat bardasht nai karsakti..._

 **Her heart say jisko hum chahty hain na uski nafrat ...usy doori bardasht nai karsakty...**

 _But I hate him..._

 **Her heart say ye tu tumhary dimaag ko pata hai...tumhara dil kia chahta hai ye tumhain pata nai hai...**

 _Main kun itna ro rahi hun uski takleef mai ...kun k main pity hun apny kia par ..._

 **Heart heart say nai kunky tum usy takleef mai nai daikh sakti ho... Islia...**

 _Main ye sb soch hi kun rahi hun..._

 **Her heart say because you love him...**

 _Nai ye such nai hai..._

 **Her heart say it is the reality sherya... And you have to accept it...**

Tarika enter into the wash room. ..in hurry...

And seeing shattered sherya whose face is wet and red with tears...

Become more panicked...

Tarika ( tensely) : sherya kia hua tujhy... Itna ro kun rahi hai... Aur tumny mjhsy daya k bary main abhijeet sy puchny ko kun kaha ...

 _ **Flashbacks...**_

On the way to washroom... Tarika mobile beeped...

She opened the inbox... Its sherya's msg... She open it and read silently.. As

 **"Tarika apny frnd abhijeet sy us Humpty ky bary mai pucho...WO konsy hospital mai hai... Mjhy usy milna hai...maafi maangni hai..."**

Abhijeet : kis ka msg tha tarika jee... Ap pareshan lag rahi hain ...

Tarika : nai meri aik frnd ka msg tha...kuch khass nai hai...

Abhijeet : ohh acha main samjha ...pata nai kia hai msg main Jo ap pareshan hogai

Tarika : suddenly asked... Wo kal apky aik dost bhi thy apky sath wo nai dikh rahy...

Abhijeet : wo daya... Han wo aya hai magar library mai hai... Kuch books chaiya thin usy...

Tarika : acha abhijeet ...nice to meet you... Hum washroom puhanch gai hain... Ap jaiya hum class room main milty hain...

Abhijeet : nodes and say nice to meeting you too tarika jee...

And left the place for class...

 _ **Flashback ends...**_

Sherya ( not in his sense ) : murmurs mainy jala dia usy... Ab wo mjh sy nafrat karyga...

Tarika : jerked him and say wo bilkul thik hai... Abhijeet ky sath islia nai tha kun k library main kuch kaam tha usy...

Sherya : sacchi taru... So many stars are twinkling in his eyes...

Tarika : mucchi... Darling..

Sherya : smiles ...but anger appeared in his eyes... She says taru tum class mai jao mai ati hun thori dair main...( angrily)

And left the place...

Tarika : murmurs ab Humpty ki shahmat any wali hai...

 _ **At library...**_

 _Sherya enters into The library with full rage..._

 _Her eyes are searching for one person... Finally she found him..._

 _She come towards him with fire in his eyes and shouts..._

 _ **Tujh se mohabbat hui**_

 _ **Hai meri hai bas ye khata**_

 _ **Tujh se main door rahoon**_

 _ **Yeh mujh ko gawaara kahaan**_

 _ **Main tere saath mein hi rahoon**_

 _ **Chhodo ye saara jahaan**_

 _ **Paas bithaaun ye zulf sanwaroon**_

 _ **Aur baahon mein le loon tujhe main**_

 _ **Hai dil ki ye khwaahish**_

 _ **Ki sun le guzaarish**_

 _ **Aur de de tu khud ko mujhe woh ho ho...**_

 _ **Ho ho...**_

 _( background music agar ye ho tu guys just feel the emotions here )_

 **Tumhain parwah bhi hai kisi ki ...k kisi k dil par kia beety gi jb wo tumhain ass pass nai dekhy gi... Pata hai kis qadar dar gai thi main Jb tum apny dost k pass nai thy k kahin tum ziada na jal gai ho...kitna dukh hua mjhy andaza hai tumhain is bat ka...**

Daya look at her eyes which are red as she is crying for long...having pain...

Sherya look at his eyes having so many emotions... Pain.. Hurt.. Love.. Etc...

Both are locked in there eye lock...

One book fall on the ground and their eye look break with a jerk.. .

sherya ( nervously ): wo main apsy sorry kehny ai thi... Kia hum frnds ban sakty hain...

Daya : ap sorry na bolain kun k

 **Gulab k kanty takleef daity hain gulab ka pool pakarny par magar wo sorry tu nai boltain hain...!**

 **Kun k takleef dainy ky bawajud gulaab logon ko attract karta hai apni khoobsurti ki waja sy...**

Sure hum frnds Ban sakty hain... Its my pleasure ...

Sherya : she was mesmerized with such answer...And feel at cloud nine that Humpty accept his frnd ship... And isi bhany wo Humpty k sath tu hogai... This thinking gave him so much pleasure and soothness ...

Daya : kia ap sirf mjhy dantny hi ai thin yahan...

Sherya : nodes... Ji haan ( little shy) wo mjhy ap par ghussa hi itna aya...

Daya : waisy apka gussa bht cute hai...

Sherya : ap sharma kar bhagty bara acha hain...

Daya : a byonish grin appear on his face...and say main class main chal raha hun... Ap aingi..

Sherya : ( murmurs ) apky sath tu main kahin bhi chali jaongi...

Daya : kuch kaha apny...

Sherya: ( stammering) nai wo... Main... Wo... Keh rahi thi k class main chalty hain...

And they marched towards...

 _ **At class room...**_

Abhijeet and tarika are chatting on some thing... Suddenly they saw dareya... And their eyes poped out

Tarika : murmurs sherya is Humpty k sath ...Aur itna has has kar bat bhi karahi hai... Pakka garbar hai ... Bht bari garbar...

Abhijeet: ( murmurs ) daya Aur kisi larki ky sath ...kahin main khuwab tu nai daikh raha...he rubbed his eyes...but the scene remain same... Ye tu bht bari garbar hai daal main zaror kuch kala hai...

Soon dareya came near to abhirika...

But abhirika did not ask anything to dareya and postponed it for time being ...

And the day passed like this...

 _ **At night...**_

 _ **At sherya's home...**_

 _Sherya POV.. I fall in love with Humpty... She stand in front of mirror..._

 _Looking at her reflection ...suddenly his Humpty's image appear behind her..._

 _Sherya : kitna suhana khuwab hai na ye... Magar kabhi pura nai hopai ga... Denny bht khatarnak hai... Agar usy pata chal gaya tu wo daya ko...she shivered badly with this thoughts...main kabhi kisi ko nai bataungi k I love Humpty..._

 _ **Saajna.. Saajna...**_

 _ **Ek tujhko hi bas dekh kar**_

 _ **Bhooli mujhko hi meri nazar**_

 _ **Tujhko shayad nahi hai khabar**_

 _ **Tujhko jeete hain hum kis kadar**_

 _ **Jude jo tere khawab se**_

 _ **Toh toote hum neend se**_

 _ **Yeh kaisa tera ishq hai Saajna**_

 _ **Tu haathon mein toh hai mere**_

 _ **Hai kyun nahi laqeeron mein**_

 _ **Yeh kaisa tera ishq hai Saajna**_

 _ **Tere bina kabhi raatein na ho meri**_

 _ **Tere kareeb ho, mere yeh din sabhi (x2)**_

 **At duo mansion...**

 _ **At daya's room...**_

Daya is writing something on paper... As

 _Dear amryllis..._

 _Socha tha amryllis tumhain kabhi hasil nai karsakunga... Magar dekhoo aj taqdeer khud tumhain mere pass lai ai... Jb tumny mjhy danta na mjhy bht acha laga... Magar tumhain hurt karky bht Bura bhi laga... Tumhari wo red red gehri ankhain jin main be panah dukh tha ...mere dil ko bht buri tarah tor gain... Dil caha k tumhary sary ghum apni khushiyon sy badal dun... Phir wo tumhara yun sharma kar ulta seedha bolna... Such amryllis tumhari har ada niralli hai... Aur akhir main tumny Jo bola tha wo mainy sun lia tha... Kash k ye haseen khuwab kabhi pura hojai... Kia hum aik hongy...kia taqdeer hamain aisa mauqa dai gi...!_

 _From only and only your daya..._

 _ **Khuda ko dikh raha hoga, na dil tujhse judaa hoga**_

 _ **Teri taqdeer mein mujhko, woh ab do likh raha hoga**_

 _ **Khuda ko dikh raha hoga, na dil tujh se judaa hoga**_

 _ **Teri taqdeer mein mujhko, woh ab do likh raha hoga**_

 _ **Tera hi bas hona chahoon**_

 _ **Tere dard mein rona chahoon**_

 _ **Tere dil ke in zakhmo pe, marham main hona chahoon**_

 _ **Tera hi bas hona chahoon**_

 _ **Tere dard mein rona chahoon**_

 _ **Tere dil ke inn zakhmo pe, marham main hona chahoon**_

Daya again sealed the letters placed it in the cupboard and then locked the cupboard...

And went to take sleep with his amryllis in dream land...

 _ **At college...**_

Today weather is much pleasant so both couples are decided to bunk the class...and now they are in lawn of college...

Enjoying the weather ...cool breeze is blowing...

Sherya : ap mjhy apna number dai sakty hain... Daya

Daya : hmmm abhi deta hun... And then give sherya his number...

Sherya : thanks... Apko beech pasand hai...

Daya : bht pasand hai... Waisy tumhain chocolates pasand hain...

Sherya : yum yum..

Daya : smiles on her cuteness of answer...

Sherya : apko driving pasand hai... I love to drive scooty...

Daya : hmm...pasand hai... Suddenly her eyes caught something... So he say sherya main abhi aya bs tum yahin wait karo mera 2 min...

And left the place...

 _ **At the same time...**_

 _Denny come towards sherya having anger in his eyes..._

 _Denny : roughly hold sherya and say in harsh tone... 2 din sy daikh raha hun main tumhain bari khush phir rahi ho tum aj kaal isky saath... Agar ainda nazar ain na isky saath tu acha nai hoga...pointing towards daya..._

 _Sherya ( angrily ) : tum hoty kaun ho mjh sy is tarah bat karny Waly...main jisky sath bhi phirun tumhain kia hai... Main darti nai hun tumsy..._

 _Denny : slapped hardly sherya... That his lip ruptured...and say ab samjh agaya hoga tumhain k main kaun hun_

 _Daya saw this scene and punched hardly Denny... And fighting start between the two... Sherya is very scared with this..._

 _But at last Denny ran away after scared off daya..._

 _But also threatened sherya as..._

 _Denny : daikhna sherya ab main kia karta hun..._

 _Daya : agar ainda sherya k ass pass bhi nazar aya na ya usy chot puhanchai tu mjh sy bura koi koi nai hoga... Tumhary ye hath hi tordunga main ...ab meri nazron k samny sy dur hojao tum... Samjhy..._

 _Then turned towards sherya and ask in concerned tone tum thik ho sherya..._

 _Sherya : noded and hugged daya tightly... While crying loudly..._

 _Daya : become stunned with this sudden hug... But then secured sherya in her arms...and start patting his back with shhhh...sherya roty nai...Main hun na ..and I don't like tears in your eyes..._

 _ **Pee loon tere neelay neelay nainon se shabnam**_

 _ **Pee loon tere geelay geelay hoto ki sargam**_

 _ **Pee loon hai peenay ka mausam**_

 _ **Tere sang ishq taari hai**_

 _ **Tere sang ik khumari hai**_

 _ **Tere sang chain bhi mujhko**_

 _ **Tere sang bekraari hai**_

 _ **Tere sang ishq taari hai**_

 _ **Tere sang ik khumari hai**_

 _ **Tere sang chain bhi mujhko**_

 _ **Tere sang bekraari hai**_

 _ **Tere bin jee nahi lagda, tere bin jee nahi sakda**_

 _ **Tujhpe hai haare maine vaare do jahan, kurbaan, meharbaan, ke main toh kurbaan**_

 _ **Sun le zara, tera kurbaan**_

 _ **Hosh mein rahun kyun aaj main**_

 _ **Tu meri baahon mein simti hai, mujh mein samayi hai yun**_

 _ **Jis tarah ki koi hum nadi, tu mere seenay mein chupti hai sagar tumhara main hoon**_

 _ **Pee loon teri dheemi dheemi lehron ki cham cham**_

 _ **Pee loon teri saundi saundi saanson ko har dum**_

 _After some time sherya settled a bit..._

 _Daya : asked her...sherya ye Denny kaun hai..._

 _Sherya : told all about her past to daya... While sobbing... Still in a hug..._

 _Daya : separate sherya and softly removed her tears..._

 _ **Pee loon tere neelay neelay nainon se shabnam**_

 _ **Pee loon tere geelay geelay hoto ki sargam**_

 _ **Pee loon hai peenay ka mausam**_

 _ **Tere sang ishq taari hai**_

 _ **Tere sang ik khumari hai**_

 _ **Tere sang chain bhi mujhko**_

 _ **Tere sang bekraari hai**_

 _And say mere hoty huy ye Denny tumhara kuch nai bigar sakta..._

 _Bharosa hai na mjh par..._

 _Sherya : ap par tu apny ap sy bhi ziada bharosa hai mjhy..._

 _Daya : smiles and say chalo tumhain first aid dai deta hun... Tumhary wound par..._

 _Sherya : look towards daya who himself wounded. ...but he didn't have care of his wounds...but worried for her wounds..._

 _Tears welled up in his eyes... For the first time after her mother and tarika... Someone special comes in her life who want to save her like a delicate flower... She just think one thing..._

 _ **Kia hum aik ho paingy kabhi...**_

 _Muhabbat positivet temperature jisky intensity level ab thora high hai..._

 _Kia hoga jb ye peak par yoga..._

 _ **Guys finally done with this chapter ...ab ap log batao kaisa hai...**_

 _ **Take care**_

 _ **Bye**_

 _ **Duo lovers...**_


	5. Chapter 5 love at peak pt 1

_Thanks to all who review ...thanks a lot..._

 _Here we go..._

 _ **At evening...**_

Someone open the window...and enter into the house...

Denny is sleeping on a couch...

Daya came near to Denny and start searching for Denny's mobile ...

After some struggle he found the mobile...

He opened the mobile ...but it is asking for password...

Daya : damn it...password... Kia hosakta hai... Suddenly something clicked his mind ...sherya... Yes ye hosakta hai...

He typed sherya in the password column... And the mobile unlocked with a click sound...

He start searching for sherya's pics in Denny's mobile...

After sometimes he found the required thing...

He start deleting all the pictures of sherya in Denny's cell...

After finishing his work... Daya checked Denny's laptop also... And after deleting pictures of sherya from denny's laptop too... He checked all USB's present in Denny's house...

After deleting all remains of sherya's photos...

He quickly placed every thing on its place ...

And after removing every evidence of his presence...

He Came out of Denny's house with cat paw's...

And call someone...

 _ **At call...**_

 _Daya : hello...tarika_

 _Tarika : han daya... Hogaya kaam..._

 _Daya : han... Tumhari sleeping pills kaam kar gain... Tarika.._

 _ **Flashback...**_

Daya ( in tension ): denny dhamki dai kar gaya hai... Itni asani sai tu wo chup karky nai rahy ga... Hamain kisi bhi tarah wo pictures usky pass sy delete karni hongy...

( daya to sherya ): tumhain Denny ka ghar pata hai...Aur ye bhi k photos kahan hosakti hain...

Sherya : han wo mama ki death ky bad sy usi ghar main reh raha hai... Jahan main rehti thi pehly...photos shayad usky cell main hon... Magar wo bht chalak ( clever ) hai usny unki copies bana ky rakhi hongi zaror...

Daya: ( happily )great...yani tum mjhy us ghar ka naqsha achy sy samjha sakti ho...

Sherya : nodes...

Daya : ab masla ye hai k denny ko usky ghar sy kaisy hataya jai...

Tarika ( unintentionally ): sleeping pills sy...

Daya : good tarika ...ye accha idea hai...

Abhijeet : akhir idea kis ka hai... Tarika jee ka na tu acha tu hoga hi...

Daya: han han... Samjh gaya main abhi ( wink..)

Tarika ( impatiently ): magar plan kia hai...

Daya : daikho abhijeet Denny k pass dost ban kar jaiga... Kun k denny usko nai pehchanta hai... Uski kisi cheez mai sleeping pills mila dai ga chupky sy... Magar itny k aram sy woh ghar puhanch jai usky bad pills ka asar ho... Then main usky ghar main ghuss kar sherya ki ki saari pics delete kardon ga... Kun k wo abhi dhamki dai kar gaya hai ...tu sherya ko black mail karny k Lisa lia wo Sari pics ghar LA Kar hi kuch plan kary ga na...na baajy ga baz na rahygi bansuri...

Abhijeet ( murmurs ): ishq main insan pagal hojata hai ye tu suna tha...magar dimaag kaam karny lagta hai ye pehli bar daikh raha hun...

Sherya : ( worriedly ) daya ap plz mere lia khatra na uthain . ..kuch kardia usny apko tu mera kia hoga ( in slow tone )

Daya : shhhh ...sherya pareshan nai Hoty ...jb tk tumhara sath hai koi mushkil mjhy cho ( touch ) bhi nai karsakti...

Sherya : ( worriedly ) main intezar karungi apka...

Daya : main hun na... So don't worry...

 _ **Flashback end...**_

 _Tarika : hmm...acha thanks.._

 _Daya : sherya ko bata daina... Woh wait kar rahi hogi... Magar woh bhool gai k usny mjhy abhi tk apna number nai dia hai..._

 _Tarika : okay bata dongi...bye_

And the call get cut...

 _ **At sherya's home...**_

 _ **At sherya's room..**_

Sherya is standing in front of the mirror...

Recalling today's each and every incident in which her Humpty is with her...

Suddenly daya's reflection appeared behind her in mirror...

 _ **O uh ho o o ho..**_

 _ **O uh ho o o ho..**_

 _ **Dil ka dimaag se**_

 _ **Jhagda lagaaya kise**_

 _ **Peechhe ke darwaaze se ae..**_

 _ **Dabe paanv aaya kaise**_

 _ **Thoda sa kameena**_

 _ **Thoda bechara hai**_

 _ **Ishq bhoot sahi par yeh**_

 _ **Bhoot bada hi pyaara hai**_

 _ **Offo! Isey.. isey daant ke bhagaaun**_

 _ **Offo! Ya.. ya seene se lagaaun**_

 _ **Offo! Isey.. isey daant ke bhagaaun**_

 _ **Offo! Ya.. ya seene se lagaaun**_

 _ **Sar pe bithaaun, ya thappad lagaaun**_

 _ **Offo O...**_

Daya's reflection : sherya kabhi tu mjhy free chor dia Karo... Har waqt yaad karti rahogi tu main thak jaon ga... Na ( cutely)

Sherya : kia karun Humpty ye dil hai k manta nai... Har waqt apky khayalon main khoya rehta hai... Aur ye dimaag har waqt apky barry main sochta hai... Dhaikhain abhi ap mere pass nai hain ...phir bhi dikh rahy hain...

Daya : hugging sherya from back... Say hum tu har waqt apky pass hain... Madam jee ...your servant with 24 hour service...

Sherya : turned angrily ...with accha jee...

And reflection disappears...

Sherya : ( scolding herself )pehly tu sochti thi tu us Humpty k baary main ...

Ab dikhai bhi dainy laga wo tujhy... Uffff...

She open the TV... Its news channel ...anker informing about whether...

Sherya : rubbed her eyes ...but anker is Humpty... The scene will not change...she murmurs... Ye mjhy har jaga Humpty kun nazar araha hai... Ufff

Humpty : aj apky dil ka mausam bht acha hai ...apka dil dance karny ko chah raha hai...

And Humpty forward his hand to sherya... And say kia ap dance karaingi...

Sherya : nodes ...in a trance...

And the dance started ...every thing transform into magical...

( background song )

 _ **Saathiya Saathiya**_

 _ **Pagle se dil ne ye kya kiya**_

 _ **Chun liya, chun liya**_

 _ **tujhko deva maine chun liya**_

 _ **Dil toh uda uda re aasman me badalon ke sang**_

 _ **Ye tto machal machal ke ga raha hai sadali si dhun**_

 _ **Badmash dil tto thag hai bada**_

 _ **Badmash dil ye tujh se juda**_

 _ **Badmash dil meri sune na zidd pe ada**_

 _ **Badmash dil tto thag hai bada**_

 _ **Badmash dil ye tujh se juda**_

 _ **Badmash dil meri sune na zidd pe ada**_

 _ **Ooo..**_

 _ **Achhi lage dil ko mere har teri baat re**_

 _ **Saaya ban ke chalun tera, itna hai khwab re**_

 _ **Kaandhe pe sar rakh ke tere kat jaaye raat re**_

 _ **Beetenge din thaame tere haathon me haath re**_

 _ **Ye kya hua mujhe, mera ye dil phisal phisal gaya**_

 _ **Ye kya hua mujhe, mera ye jahaan badal badal gaya**_

 _ **Badmash dil tto thag hai bada**_

 _ **Badmash dil ye tujh se juda**_

 _ **Badmash dil meri sune na zidd pe ada**_

 _ **Badmash dil tto thag hai bada**_

 _ **Badmash dil ye tujh se juda**_

 _ **Badmash dil meri sune na zidd pe ada**_

And dareya dance passionately... They were about to kiss each other...

Suddenly the trance broke by a knock on the door...

It's tarika...

Sherya come into the reality... And fall down on floor... With oucch..

Tarika : enter into the room... And search for sherya... But she is nowhere...she shout.. Sherya kahan ho tum..

Sherya : main yahan hun taru... Plz help me..

Tarika : walk towards the source of voice... And saw an unbelievable scene...

sherya : is on floor and so many pillows and bed sheet is on top of her...

Tarika : pat on her own head... With sherya ye sb kia hai ...

Sherya ( sheepishly): kuch nai taru... Then ( angrily ) tum thori dair main nai asakti thin taru... ( murmurs ) Hamara kiss hoty hoty rehgaya... Reality main tu kabhi aisa ho nai sakta kum sy kum khuwab main tu hony daitin... ( in low tone )

Tarika : main apny kam sy tu nai ai thi daya ka batany ai thi... Agar tumhain nai suna tu main chali jati hon okay...( shook her shoulders and smiles secretly)

Sherya ( hurriedly ): nai batao taru kia keh rahy thy wo...

Tarika: soch lo ..( teasingly) ohooooo WO...

Sherya : ( blushed )soch lia... ( impatiently) ab batao kia keh rahy thy wo...

Tarika :( teasingly) apky wo keh rahy thy k kaam hogaya hai... WO safe and secure hain... Tumny inform karny ka bola tha magar number dena bhool gai tum...

Sherya : oh han acha...

Tarika ( seriously ): sherya zindagi bar bar mauqa nai daiti hai..khushiyan agar tumhary darwazy par dastak dai rahi hon tu unhain welcome karna chahiya...warna agar dair hojai tu pachtana parta hai... Daya is the one who take stand against Denny for you only... He also loves you... Plz accept your feelings towards daya and tell him.. Before its too late...

Then tarika left the room...leaving sherya in her thoughts

 _ **At duo mansion...**_

Daya entered into the house... Having a shopping bag...in his hand

He sit tiredly on a couch... And shout abhi mjhy aik tea tu bana ky dai do... Plz

Abhijeet : Daya 2 min ruk laraha hun main...

Daya : acha abhi...and closed his eyes

 _ **After 2 mins**_

Sherya : daya tea...

Daya ( in flow ): amryllis rakhdo ...pee laita hun main...

Then opened his eyes with a jerk ...and saw sherya is standing in front of him wearing a beautiful red saree...

 _ **Thodi thodi katthai si uski aankhein**_

 _ **Thodi surme bhari..**_

 _ **Hmm... thodi-thodi katthai si uski aankhein**_

 _ **Thodi surme bhari..**_

 _ **Uske honthon pe muskurayein**_

 _ **Haaye duniya meri**_

 _ **Ho.. chakhna bhi chaahun**_

 _ **Rakhna bhi chaahun**_

 _ **Sabse chhupake usey.. haaye**_

 _ **Rabba.. Rabba**_

 _ **Mere Rabba Rabba**_

 _ **Mujhe bas ik jhalak toh dikha**_

 _ **Ho.. ho!**_

 _ **Rabba.. Rabba**_

 _ **Mere Rabba Rabba**_

 _ **Chaahe badle mein le le tu jaan**_

 _ **Woh hu wo...**_

 _ **Yaaron main kaise kahoon, kya hua?**_

 _ **Hosh hai ab kahin hai kahin yeh hawaa**_

 _ **Phirta hoon khud ko bhulaaye huve**_

 _ **Yaad meri mujhe toh dila do zaraa**_

 _ **Bematlab sa, jeeta raha tha**_

 _ **Ab mill gayi hai wajah.. haay**_

He rubbed his eyes but the scenario did not change...

All things transformed in the air... Only sherya is standing in front of him...

Abhijeet jerked daya... And he come out from trance...

Abhijeet : arry yar kahan khoy huy ho kab sy awazain dai raha hun main... Waisy ye amryllis kaun hai..

Daya : ( stammering ) kahin nai abhi ...main so raha tha...

Abhijeet : ( teasingly ) acha khuli ankhoon sy...

Daya : nai.. Wo... Main..

Abhijeet : bs bs ..rehny do... Mjhy pata hai tumhary Khony ka raaz..( seriously)...agar muhabbat Karty ho tu bata kun nai daity usy... Be brave my boy and tell her about your feelings before its too late...Aur ye gift jis ky lia lai ho usy daido... ( pointing towards shopping bag )

And then left the place...

 _ **At night...**_

 _ **At daya's room...**_

Daya is writing a letter...

 _Dear amryllis..._

 _Aj tumhara dukh bhara ateet samny aya mere.. Tumhary wo ansu mere dil par acid ban k giry... Dil chaha tumhara har ansun apni khushi sy badal dun... Aj aisa laga k kahin na kahin tum bhi mjhy chahti ho...ye ehsaas hi kitna mere dil ko thandak puhancha raha hai... Tu agar ye reality hui tu uska imagination kitna khoobsurat hoga...main tu shayad khushi sy maar hi jaon... Sorry tumhain har dukh sy bacchany ka kaha tha magar kar nai paya. .sorry amryllis... Is bat ky lia main puri zindagi guilty rahonga...!_

 _From only and only your daya..._

 _ **Hai dil ye mera**_

 _ **Mujhe hardum ye poochta:**_

 _ **Kyun hai mujhe tujhse itni wafaa..**_

 _ **Kyun teri hasrat**_

 _ **Hai har khwahish se badhkar mujhe**_

 _ **Kyun naam tera hi leti zubaan..**_

 _ **"Saathi tera bann jaaun"**_

 _ **Kyun hai yeh junoon!**_

 _ **Har aansun tera pee jaaun**_

 _ **Or de du sukoon**_

 _ **Har din tujhko chaahun**_

 _ **Teri raah takun**_

 _ **Apni baahon mein tujhko**_

 _ **Main salamat rakhun**_

And placed the letter into the cupboard with thoughts K main kal subha batadunga usy...I luv her...

Suddenly daya's phone ring...

He picked it up... Its unknown number..

Daya : hello

Sherya : hello... I am sherya speaking..

Daya : ohhh acha sherya... Han bolo...

Sherya : wo mjhy apko thanks kehna tha...

Daya : dosti ka aik usool hai madam... No thank you and no sorry...

Sherya : smiles ...acha thik hai bye... As I am very much sleepy...

Daya : nai tum phone mat rakho...main tumhain soty huy sunna chahta hun...tum so jao

Sherya ( amazingly ) : tum mjhy soty main kia sunnon gy..

Daya : tumhari khamoshi...

Sherya : okay... Murmurs pagal hai bilkul ye... And slept...

 _ **Khamoshiyan aawaaz hain**_

 _ **Tum sun'ne to aao kabhi**_

 _ **Chhukar tumhe khill jaayengi**_

 _ **Ghar inko bulaao kabhi**_

 _ **Beqarar hain baat karne ko**_

 _ **Kehne do inko zaraa..**_

 _ **Khamoshiyan.. teri meri khamoshiyan**_

 _ **Khamoshiyan.. lipti hui khamoshiyan**_

Whole night daya is on phone... Awake...listening sherya's silence...

 _ **Morning arose...**_

 _ **At sherya's home...**_

Sherya woke up... And checked the mobile...

She is mesmerized with such way of showing love...

Call hours is about 4 hours...

Sherya POV : ye humpty four hours tk sirf meri khamoshi sunny k lia jagta raha... Kia issy ziada koi aur mjhy is tarah toot kar chah sakta hai...

 _ **Her heart say naiiiiii...**_

 **Surkh wala, sauz wala, Faiz wala love**

 **Hota hai jo love se jyada waise wala love**

 **Ishq wala love**

 **Hua jo dard bhi toh humko aaj kuch zyada hua**

 **Ishq wala love**

 **Ye kya hua hai kya khabar yehi pata hai zyada hua**

 **Ishq wala love**

 **Agar ye usko bhi hua hai phir bhi mujhko zyada hua**

 **Ishq wala love**

 **Meri neend jaise pehli baar tooti hai**

 **Aankhein mal ke dekhi hai maine subah**

 **Hui dhoop zyada leke teri roshni din chadha**

 **Ishq wala love**

 _Guys update kaisa hai... I know late hun...but my hand is injured kia karun..._

 _Try to update soon.._

 _Take care_

 _Bye_

 _Duo lovers_


	6. Chapter 6 love at peak pt 2

_**I know late hun...shollyyy..**_

 _ **Chalo aj main apko aik filmy journey py lykar chalti hun...**_

 _ **In dream land with me ...abhirika and dareya...**_

 _ **But aik shart hai apko ye chapter full feel k sath parhna hai.. Okay..**_

 _ **Thanks to to all who review..**_

 _ **Be ready chalo chalain...!**_

Sherya get ready for bureau... While thinking and mesmerizing by daya...

While reminding herself that today she confess her feelings to daya...

 _ **On the other side...**_

Daya is thinking...

Daya POV : bs kuch dair aur amryllis.. Phir main tumhain batadunga k how much I love you...

He jerked out of his thoughts by ringing voice of his cell..

He picked up the call...

 _ **On call..**_

 _Daya : hello abhi..arrangements hogai kia..._

 _Abhijeet ( on the other side ) : han baba hoagi..._

 _Daya : tarika ko bulaya tumny ...aj tum bhi kehdaina k tum us par latoo hogai ho.._

 _Abhijeet : a..a..a arry yar kia daya acha mjhy bht kaam hai... Main bad main bat karta hun... Tumsy ...bye..._

 _Daya ( smiles ): okay bye..._

 _And the call get cuts..._

 _ **At abhijeet side...**_

Abhijeet : hayee tarika ji... Ap kitni piyaari hain... Ap par tu koi bhi latoo hosakta hai..

Then he calls tarika and invites her on their farm house..

Tarika ( hesitantly ) : accept the invitation..!

 _ **At college...**_

 _At library..._

Daya & sherya at once...

Daya (shyly ) : sherya wo mjhy tumsy kuch kehna hai...

Sherya : ( while blushing ) daya wo mjhy apsy kuch kehna hai...

Both smiled and averted their gaze..

Daya / sherya : nai pehly ap bolain...

Sherya : pehly ap bolain...

Daya : nai pehly ap...

Sherya : nai ap..

Daya : ladies first sherya...

After a minute silence...

Sherya : try to say i love you but then change the talk with wo mjhy ye book chaiya hai...jo ap parh rahy hain...

Daya : han sherya lai lo... Waisy kia ap abhi mere sath chalaingi... Apky lia aik surprise hai... ( while hesitating and blushing badly )..

Sherya ( happily ) : wow chimpanzee tumny mere lia koi surprise plan kia hai ...KIA..?

Then bit her lips..

Daya : become angry with sherya on the call chimpanzee...and all the bhoot of ishq utar gaya sar par sy usky... Now he is ready for tight wali fight...

Sherya : ( making puppy face ) sollyyyyy...wo excitement main slip hogaya mun sy ...

Daya : starts melting with this puppy look.. But maintained angry avatar... And said main tumhain chimpanzee dikhta hun kia..

Sherya ( dreamily ): nodes in no.. Nai ap tu mere Humpty hain...

Daya : eyes popped out... With kia humpty..?...

Then naughtily kia ap is Humpty k sath aik date marna pasand karaingy...

Sherya : yes Humpty its my pleasure...

And they marched out of the college... Where daya blind fold her...and then help her to sit on bike...

A soothfull feeling passed through her spines when she hold daya from his back... And their romantic bike ride started ...

Where daya is humming a song as...

 _ **Mere bina main rehne laga hoon**_

 _Daya : saw sherya cute angel face from side mirror of bike..._

 _ **Teri hawa mein behne laga hoon**_

 _Sherya POV : ap hamesha sy mere hain mere Humpty ..we made for each other for always..._

 _ **Jaane main kaise, tera hua hoon**_

 _Sherya pov : han daya ap mere dil ki dua hi hain..._

 _ **Mujhe toh lagta hai main shayad tere dil ki dua hoon haan**_

 _Daya and sherya together..._

 _ **Tujhko jo paaya**_

 _ **Toh jeena aaya**_

 _ **Ab yeh lamha thehar jaaye tham jaaye bas jaaye hum dono ke darmiyaan haan**_

While sherya is enjoying the sooth of every bit of moment of ride and song..

Finally they reached at farm house...

 _ **At farm house...**_

Daya : help sherya to come out from the bike and make her stand... Then he whispers in her ear...

 _Open your eyes my amaryllis..._

And he slips from the scene...

Sherya : open her eyes but daya is nowhere...she become scared...

She shout _daya ap kahan hain..._

A voice arose...

" _Daro nai sherya andar ajao gate sy.. I am waiting for you..."_

Sherya : ( scaredly ) daya ye apki awaz hai na ...ap andar hain KIA...?

And she marched inside the gate with scared face and trembling steps...

Inside the gate there is a long path leading to a bungalow...the path is beautifully decorated with flowers and glitters...

And on the both sides of the path there is a vast greenery...

Cool salty breeze of sea side is blowing ...

The place gives a touch of perfect romantic place...

Sherya ( scaredly ): walking on the path while calling daya's name...

She is perfectly looking like a snow white who lost in the jungle...!

Suddenly daya singing voice arose as...

 _ **Chaahe kuch na kehna**_

 _ **Bhale chup tu rehna**_

 _ **Mujhe hai pata, tere pyar ka**_

 _ **Khamosh chehra, ankhon pe pehra**_

 _ **Khud hai gawaah, tere pyar ka**_

 _ **Teri jhuki nazar, teri har ada**_

 _ **Mujhe keh rahi hai ye dastaan**_

 _ **Koi shaqs hai jo ki in dinon**_

 _ **Tere zehan-o-dil pe hai chha gaya**_

 _ **Teri jhuki nazar, teri har ada**_

 _ **Mujhe keh rahi hai ye dastaan**_

Sherya : is walking in a trance ...just like she is in a dreamland...

Suddenly collided with daya at the mid of the path...

Sherya fall down with this jerk ...

But Daya hold sherya from her waist ...

And with a burst sound rose petals showers on dareya in same posture...

Back ground music is ...

 _ **Suno na sangemarmar ki yeh minaare**_

 _ **Kuch bhi nahi hai aage tumhaare**_

 _ **Aaj se dil pe mere raaj tumhaara**_

 _ **Taj tumhara**_

 _ **Bin tere maddham maddham**_

 _ **bhi chal rahi thi dhadkan**_

 _ **Jab se mile tum humein**_

 _ **Aanchal se tere bandhe**_

 _ **Dil ud raha hai**_

 _ **Suno na aasmaano ke yeh sitaare**_

 _ **Kuch bhi nahi hai aage tumhaare**_

Sherya : still in a trance...

Daya : make her stand properly and then slips from there...

Sherya : come out from the trance with daya's voice as...

 _Sherya jag jao ... Bahir ajao apny dream land sy...ye khuwab nai haqeeqat hai.._

Sherya ( tearily ) : daya ap kahan hain ...samny samny kun nai arahy...

Daya : shhh amaryllis... Main tumhary pass hi hun abhi aik Aur surprise hai tumhary lia agy barho...

Sherya : take on more step ..his eyes caught a paper on the side of path..

She picked it up... Its a letter for amaryllis with rose flower...

 _ **Dabi Dabi saaanson mein suna tha mene**_

 _ **Bole bina mera naam aaya**_

 _ **Palkein jhuki aur uthne lagi to**_

 _ **Haule se uska salaam aaya**_

She pick the letter and flower read it and started mesmerizing...

 **( shhh personal letter parhna buri bat hai...waisy ye wohi letters hain Jo daya amaryllis k lia likhta tha..)**

She take one more step...and one more letter is waiting for her with rose flower...

 _ **Salaam Aaya Salaam Aaya**_

She take one more step...and one more letter is waiting for her with rose flower..

 _ **Salaam Aaya Salaam Aaya**_

Similarly she takes so many steps and on each step a letter and flower is waiting for her...

 _ **Salaam Aaya Salaam Aaya**_

Now she is holding a bunch of letters and rose flowers...

Suddenly it get dark all around...

Sherya : ( shout ) with fear...Humpty...

Daya voice arose...

 _Amaryllis I am here...daro nai... Pechy muro..._

Sherya : turned and saw daya in a spot light in full cow boy avatar is sitting on a white horse...

Looking like a proud cow boy prince...

Daya come near to sherya while riding on a horse..

Take a round around sherya... And forward his hand with...

 _Will you be my amryllis... Sherya...?_

Sherya : in a trance...

 _Yes my Humpty..._

Daya : pick sherya...make her sit on a horse and both hug each other passionately...with..

 _ **I love you my amaryllis...**_

 _ **I love you too my Humpty..**_

Once again a blaster of rose petals take place...with background music as...

 _ **Sanchi sanchi teri nazrein ek darpan**_

 _ **Deve mann ki khabrein ek pal chhin**_

 _ **Adhron ne Kuch na kaha re**_

 _ **Naino ne Keh diya aaa**_

 _ **Tune to pal bhar mein**_

 _ **Chori kiya re jiya**_

 _ **Mora jiya**_

 _ **O o o...**_

 _ **Tune bhi Pal bhar mein**_

 _ **Chori kiya re jiya**_

 _ **More Piya**_

 _ **Gumsum gumsum rehne wali**_

 _ **Humri yeh guraiya re**_

 _ **Kal kal Behne lagi**_

 _ **Jaise prem ki nadiyaa re**_

 _ **Tujh sang preet humne lagai hai**_

 _ **Tab jake Yeh rut aayi hai**_

 _ **Tune to pal bhar mein**_

 _ **Chori kiya re jiya**_

 _ **Mora jiya**_

 _ **O o o**_

 _ **Tune bhi Pal bhar mein**_

 _ **Chori kiya re jiya**_

 _ **More Piya**_

 _Someone smiles evily ...han han ajki ye sham muhabbat k nam..._

 _But kal subha ka sooraj tum logon k lia dooriyan lai Kar aiga..._

 _Haaaaahaaaaahaaaaahaaaaa... ( evil smile ).._

 _ **At abhijeet side...**_

Abhirika is on boat which is fully decorated with flowers and light... At sea...

Enjoying the vast sea..

Becuz behind the farm house there is a sea...

Tarika : is blushing badly...

Abhijeet : try to find out any opportunity to confess his love for tarika...

Suddenly he take tarika hand in his hand and say...

Tarika : shivered on this touch...

Abhijeet : _**" kia tum apny saary dukh mjhy dai kar meri khushiyan logi ...kia tum meri jeevan saathi banogi tarika "**_

Tarika : freezes at his place... Not on this direct confession but on the purity of words which reflecting pure love for her...

Abhijeet : seeing her motionless said... I know it is bit early.. But you take your time no burden on you... Mjhy emotions zahir Karna nai ata hai tarika.. I know I am flirty too.. But main apsy flirt nai karaha hun... I confess I fall in love with your curly curly beauty at first sight... Main bht straight forward hun.. Tum chaho tu mjhy reject..

Tarika : put hand on his lips with shhhh... Agy kuch mat bolia ga... Mjhy apka saath maanzor hai abhijeet... Har junam main mjhy apka hona manzoor hai...its my luckiness k mjhy apky jaisa pure piyaar karny wala banda mila hai...

Abhijeet : smiles and said..

 _ **Thanks tarika for coming and lightening my life...**_

Tarika : blushed badly and said..

 _ **Its my pleasure abhijeet..**_

With background song...

 _ **Mmmm..**_

 _ **Bin puchhe mera naam aur pataa**_

 _ **Rasmon ko rakh ke pare**_

 _ **Chaar kadam bas chaar kadam**_

 _ **Chal do naa saath mere (x2)**_

 _ **Bin kuch kahe, bin kuch sune**_

 _ **Haathon mein haath liye**_

 _ **Chaar kadam bas char kadam**_

 _ **Chal do na saath mere**_

 _ **Hey..**_

 _Hayee main tu dream land puhanch gai sacchi main..._

 _Plz no jooty chaplain... Na hi Andy tamatar... Plzzzz_

 _Hmm sb kahan kho gai... Chalo sb dream land sy bahir ajao..._

 _Chalo shabash...I know bht bore kia mainy ap ap logon.._

 _But plz review karky bataiyaga zaroor k kaisa laga ye chapter.._

 _And be ready for two jerking chapters... Coming soon.._

 _Bye_

 _Take care_

 _Duo lovers.._


	7. Chapter 7 misunderstanding

_**Hello guys how are you..**_

 _ **Thanks to all who review...**_

 _ **Thanks a lot...**_

 _ **Here is next chapter...**_

 _ **Sorry for mistakes...**_

 _ **All who missing fari specially angel..ishu..aishu..dida...kattiy read this chapter written by fari...**_

 _ **Hope you find her reflection...!**_

 _ **Here we go...**_

Daya: ( in extreme anger ) tum nai Denny sy bat ki thi ya nai ...

Sherya: ( tearily )daya meri bat tu sunnain ...

Daya ( cut her ): mjhy koi explanation nai chaiya sherya han ya na...

Sherya : ( tearily ) daya meri aik bar bat sun lain... Plz

Daya ( shout ) : han ya na...

Sherya : ( shout ) Han... Han mainy bat ki thi ussy...

Daya : aj sy mera koi taaluqt nai hai tumsy... Mery samny bhi mat ana tum... I hate you..and with this he left the room...

Sherya: nai daya aisa mat karain...plz don't do this to me...plz ruk jain... Dayaaaaaa...

 _ **Abhi abhi toh mile ho**_

 _ **Abhi naa karo chhootne ki baat**_

 _ **Abhi abhi toh pasand aaye ho**_

 _ **Abhi abhi roothne ki baat**_

.

.

.

With this she get up...

Tarika : came in her room ...in rushing state...with sherya relax... Kuch nai hua...plz tu shaant hoja... Plz...

Sherya ( tearily ): taru wo daya mjhy chor kar chaly gai... Chaly gai ...meri bat bhi nai sunni... Unhony... Taru I swear main Denny k pass gai thi magar daya ki permission sy ...

Unhony kaha tha chali jao... Phir wo kun chor gai mjhy...why taru... why...?

 _ **Hum toh haare mahiya re**_

 _ **Moonde naina, neendh tihaare**_

 _ **Hum toh haare mahiya re**_

 _ **Moonde naina, neendh tihaare**_

Tarika : relax baby...daya abhi ghussa hai thora... Jb ghussa tenda hoga tu wo zaroor bat ko samjhy ga... Now close your eyes... And try to sleep...

Sherya : closed her eyes...and a scene flashed in front of his eyes...

 _ **Flashback...**_

A shadow is climbing up the tree but fall down ...he tries 2-3 times to climb up the tree but fail and at the 3 time he finally succeeded in climbing up the tree...

The top of the tree is slightly attached to the balcony of a one house...

Shadow jumped in the balcony with a thud voice...

The door of balcony is open inside the room...

 _ **Inside the room...**_

A girl is reading a book... In the light of lamp...

The yellowish light is reflecting on the girls face. ...making her more beautiful...her silky hairs are tight in a pony tail...

She is looking like an angel...!

The thud voice distrub her focus on the book..

She become scared...the voice is coming from the balcony...

Her voice stuck in her throat due to scare...

But she gathered all his courage and speak...

Girl : k..k..kaun hai ...w..wahan..

But no response from the other side.. Only silence ...

She took some shambling steps towards the balcony... With fear...

And opened the balcony door..

She waits for a minute but nothing happened...

She scaredly peeped in the Balcony..

Suddenly someone from her back put a hand on her mouth...

Her heart beat become faster...

Shadow pushed both of them in moon light...

Sherya : uffffff daya ap hain... Mjhy tu dara hi dia tha apny... Mera heart fail hojata tu ( complaining cutely like angel )

Then started scolding like dadi amma...

Sherya : ap yahan is time... Wo bhi aisy... Apko sharam nai ati aisy choron ki tarah ghar main koi ghusta hai kia.. Huh..

Daya ( making puppy ) : shollyyy...kia karain.. _ **ye dil hai k manta nai...**_ Aur mjhy neend bhi nai arahi thi..

 _ **Chhoo liya tune lab se aankhon ko**_

 _ **Mannatein poori tum se hi (Main Waari Jaavan)**_

 _ **Tu mile jahaan mera jahaan hai wahaan**_

 _ **Raunake saari tumse hi**_

Sherya : nend tu mjhy bhi nai arahi thi Humpty..

Daya : phir chalain my amryllis...tumhari nend dhondny...

Sherya : ain.. Is time kahan jaingy.. Tarika ko pata chal gaya tu..

Daya : tarika ko kuch nai pata chaly ga.. Aur tumhain mjh par bharosa nai hai kia...

Sherya : ap pr tu apny ap sy bhi ziada bharosa hai.. Humpty..

Daya : phir chalo..and dragged sherya..

Sherya : ( shout ) is tree sy jaingy hum kia.. No way main gir gai tu..Hum gate sy jaingy...

Daya : shrugged his shoulders with okay..As you wish..

Sherya : magar hum jaingy kahan Humpty...

Daya : mischievously...secret hai..

And they marched towards daya bike.. Where daya blind fold her...

 _ **At beach...**_

Daya parked the bike...and helped sherya to come out from bike...

Then open her blind fold...

 _ **Piya O Re Piya**_

 _ **Piya Re Piya Re Piya**_

 _ **Piya O re piya**_

 _ **Piya Re Piya Re Piya**_

Sherya ( shouting ) : exclaimed with happiness ...daya Ye tu beach hai... But hum yahan kun ai hain...

Daya : amryllis ahista bolo main behra nai hun.. Aur hum yahan tumhari nend dhondny ai hain... Sherya : ( confusingly ) ain... Meri neend yahan milygi kia...

Daya : nodes... And said apna dupata do mjhy amryllis..

Sherya : ( scared ) dupata woh kun..

Daya : Daro nai kuch nai karunga main... Yahan dupata bichaon ga tumhara...( pointing towards one place .)

Sherya : ohhh acha... And give his dupata..

Daya : spread the dupata and said ab yahan lait jao amryllis...

Sherya ( shockingly ) : yahan lait jaon...

Daya : nodes...

Sherya : followed the orders...

Daya : also layed beside sherya...And said ab tary ginon...Aur is hawa ko mehsoos karo...

 _ **Inn duriyon ne nazdeekiyon se sauda koi kar liyaHooo**_

 _ **Jhuk ke nigaahon ne Dil se Ishq ka wada koi kar liya**_

Sherya : nodes and started counting stars...while making daya chest as her pillow...she said daya ap mjhy hamesha aisy hi piyaar karaingy na...

Daya : uhun...

Sherya : get scared...

Daya : while continues... Bulky har din agly din sy bhi ziada chahonga main tumhain sherya...

" _I love you my amaryllis behaad Aur be hissab... My Sea level of love for you never come downs but regularly raises its level...my thirst of love for you never fulfil... My amaryllis..."_

 _ **Main waari jaavan**_

 _ **Main waari jaavan**_

 _ **Saan tho ki hoya ve kasoor ve..Main**_

 _ **Main waari jaavan**_

 _ **Main waari jaavan**_

Sherya : just stared daya ... soon she drifted into deep sleep...

Daya : softly removed sherya head and place it on duppata... Smoothly picked her up her in his arms...and marched towards car...he layed her on back seat...patted her head for sometime as sherya sleep get distrub...

Then drove towards sherya home...

 _ **At sherya home...**_

Daya : open the house door by keys of sherya...picked sherya from car and slowly and carefully marched towards her room... Laid sherya on her bed and silently exits...after confirming her deep sleep...

 _ **Morning arose...**_

Sherya : woke up and find herself on her bed... She murmurs kia main sapna daikh rahi thi...

Then she sees her arms...there is some salt traces...

Sherya to himself... Hmm its not dream its reality... Daya mjhy yahan chor kar chaly gai... She whispers... Hamesha mjhy aisy hi chahiya ga mere Humpty...you complete me ...thanks for coming in my life Humpty...

 _ **Koi Kami Si Thi Jeene mein**_

 _ **jaana ye humne kaha**_

 _ **aise mile ho jaise hum pe**_

 _ **ho meharbaan ye khuda**_

 _Flashback end..._

Sherya : whispers ...apny hi tu kaha tha Humpty... K app hamesha mjhy piyaar karaingy... Kun jhoot bola mjhsy ...kun jhooty sapny dikhai...

Why... Why... Why...?

She started crying bitterly...and don't know when she slept while crying...

 _ **At duo mansion...**_

Abhijeet ( angrily ) : pehly sach tu jaan laity daya... Kun tum apny ghussy pr kaboo nai karty ho...

Daya : confusingly ...sach konsa sach abhi... Mainy kuch ghalat nai kia... Sherya ko denny sy nai milna chaiya tha...

Abhijeet : ( angrily ) sherya ko Denny sy milny ki permission tumny di thi... Tbhi tu wo mili Denny...

Daya : ( confusingly ) mainy sherya ko Denny sy milny ki ijazat di abhi what nonsense... Main usko Denny sy is janam main tu kia kisi bhi janam main milny ki ijazat nai dai sakta...

Abhijeet : ( angrily ) tu phir ye kia hai... Putting msg records of sherya and daya... Isky hissab sy 12:30 pm pr sherya ny tumhain msg kia Aur 12: 32 pm pr tumny usy reply kia...

Daya : magar meri Wednesday ko sherya sy koi bat nai hui ...I was busy in my project abhi...you know...

Abhijeet : tu phir ye call records jhoty hain... Kia... Daya...pata hai sherya ki chaar din sy kia halat hai sirf tumhari wajasy huh...

Daya : heart pinched badly...listening her amaryllis condition...but more over he is confused about records...

Abhijeet : in anger ...left the residence ... Leaving daya alone fighting between its hurt and heart...

Daya : starring at the records. ...he went back to flash back...

 _ **Flashbacks ...**_

Daya is busy in his project... Drawing different lines and sketching and calculating the length of beam...

Suddenly Rakesh his class fellow who is working adjacent to daya on same project... Called him with daya zara isy daikhna tu... K ye beam thik hai ya nai... I m confusing...

Daya : one minute rakesh... I m coming...

Rakesh : okay... And started playing with his cell phone...

Daya : after some time went towards rakesh project for checking...

Rakesh : left the cell and keep in front of daya eyes casually...such that every thing one one cell is visible to daya...

Daya : checked and then said you are genius rakesh its perfectly right ( smilingly ) ...and then turned to go... His eyes glance at the rakesh cell... And his smile get vanished and he stop with a jerk...

 _On mobile a slide show of sherya and Denny pictures continuously flowing... Some times laughing madly... Some times chatting... Sipping coffee... Hugging each other... Biding good bye to each..._

 _ **Naam-e-wafa matlab ke liye ab**_

 _ **Lete hain kyun sabhi**_

 _ **Naam-e-wafa matlab ke liye ab**_

 _ **Lete hain kyun sabhi**_

Daya : with trembling voice...rakesh ye video Jo tumhary mobile... He could not able to complete...

Rakesh : glance at mobile and said casually wo denny ny din thin k inki achy si video banado... I want to surprise sherya... Unki first date thi kal sham ko... Islia...

Daya : could not hear more... And rushed out of library...he feels goosebumps on his ...pinching his heart badly...

He feels suffocated even in the open air...

 _ **Dard jo seene mein uthta hai**_

 _ **Nahi samjha yahaan koi**_

 _ **Toh rehne de iss dard mein zinda**_

 _ **Main tanha hi sahi**_

 _ **Ki dil se ye bhi denge bhula**_

 _ **Tujhko jaana kabhi**_

So rushed out of the college ...

Wandering lonely on streets...

Seems to be lost...

One car suddenly applied brake... Other wise daya must be crushed under their tires...

Driver is saying something to him... But his ears are closed...

Continuous salty water is flowing down from his eyes...

After walking many miles... He heard waves voice hitting the rocks...

He moved his downward head upright...

Its a beach...

His feets automatically turned towards one rock...

He sit on the rock and started starring in the dark...

 _ **Khwaab ko toot jaane do**_

 _ **Hai yahi naseeb mein haan**_

 _ **Saath ko chhoot jaane do**_

 _ **Taqleef badi ho to kya..**_

 _ **Sehne de mujhe sehne de**_

 _ **Iss gham ko hai ye ilteza..**_

Each and every moment he spend with sherya is emerging in his mind...

 _" The moments they shared at bike... Beach...at farm house... Alone thinking about each other..."_

Sherya's words started dancing on his head...

 _." I love you my Humpty..."_

Rakesh words echoed in his ears...

" _Unki first date thi na..."_

At one time the agony of heart and brain are at peak of intebnsity...

Daya : shouted at top of his chup ho jao tum sb... Jhooti ho tum... Mjhy dhoka dia hai tumny... Kun kia mere sath aisa...

He started hitting his hand on rock madly...

Why amaryllis...?

You don't love Me...

Sherya words echoed...

 _I love you daya..._

 _ **Teri wafa jo thi sirhaane**_

 _ **To aaraam mila mujhe**_

 _ **Tera diya tune manga wapas**_

 _ **Toh kya ghalat isme**_

 _ **Toh rehne de iss dard me zinda**_

 _ **Main tanha hi sahi**_

 _ **Ke dil se ye bhi denge bhula**_

 _ **Tujhko jaana kabhi...**_

He again hit the rock while saying phir kun kia tumny aisa...

His hand started bleeding... But he did not care about it.. . as wound of heart are still paining ...at intensified level...

People in this area are very little... Moreover its dark already... So no one paid any attention to daya...

Suddenly daya cell started ringing...

He picked up the cell...

 _ **At Call...**_

Abhijeet : ( tensedly ) kahan hai daya tu...abhi...k ...abhi ghar a...bht hogaya kaam... Baki project kaal banana...foran ghar a and that's my order...

And the call get cut...

Not even giving a chance to daya to say anything...

Daya : sighed heavily... And marched towards home...

 _ **Flashbacks end...**_

Daya POV : zindagi main pehly dafa mjhy tumhari waja sy amaryllis sirf tumhari waja sy mjhy itni takleef hui hai... Main tumhain kabhi maaf nai karonga...

His eyes slipped on a paper having his and sherya msg records...

And something hit his mind...

Daya : Denny and rakesh...and all images become crystal clear. ..he stood up and marched towards his bike... His eyes are blood red...! !

 _ **misunderstanding the negative temperature... Kia hoga is temperature sy... Kia ye dareya k piyaar ka end hai... Ya piyaar ka aik naya pehlo samny ayga...kia is misunderstanding sy pighaal jai ga dareya ka taj mahal...!**_

 _ **Hmmm kaisa tha...**_

 _ **Plz tell me...**_

 _ **Bbye**_

 _ **Take care...**_

 _ **Duo lovers...**_

 _ **I m missing my fari very much...!**_

 _ **blue squirrel ap fari ki frnd hain... Mjh sy ( hani )Aur misha ( daya angel ) sy ap frndship karna chahaingi... Plz..!**_

 _ **Regards**_

 _ **Your frnd hani**_

.


End file.
